


DEVILMAN wipe away your tears

by FanficFanMan1



Series: Devilman Crybaby Retcon [1]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Action, Angels, Blood and Gore, Canon: Devilman Crybaby, Dark, Demons, Drama, Friendship/Love, Hope, Manga & Anime, Multi, Nudity, Retcon Timeline, Romance, Sexual Content, Survival, Swearing, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficFanMan1/pseuds/FanficFanMan1
Summary: The horrific war was over, but there were no winners and the Earth had become a lifeless sphere. But before the tragedy could begin again, one angel takes pity on those whose lives ended in tragedy and embarks on a personal mission to the past in order to give humanity the chance to fight fate and change their future.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Fudo Akira/Makimura Miki, Kuroda "Miko" Miki & Makimura Miki, Kuroda "Miko" Miki/Mayuta "Kukun"
Series: Devilman Crybaby Retcon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue: Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!  
> This is my first fanfic for this site. I had recently watched "Devilman Crybaby" and greatly enjoyed the story and most of its characters. In response to the ending, I felt I had to start writing this. For those of you who've seen the series and are fans, I hope you find this story very intriguing as it progresses.

_Love does not exist._

_There is no such thing as love._

_Therefore, there is no sadness._

_That’s what I thought._

****

**_The Final Hours of Earth:_ **

The Earth, once a beautiful, populated, and ever-changing world, was now reduced to a bleak and barren wasteland of devastation, devoid of any form of life. Demons, creatures out mankind’s worst nightmares, had appeared and waged war against humanity. While humans fought bravely and ruthlessly against their nightmarish foes, they were all eventually wiped out. However, the final battle of the war would not end with the extinction of the human race. Strange new creatures with the bodies of demons but possessing human hearts would continue to fight against the demons. But soon the two factions would find themselves evenly matched and warriors on both sides would fall one-by-one.

A mysterious lone survivor clad in a cloak marched to the edge of cliff overlooking the sea which was now blood red instead of its serene blue color. The figure kept his hood up which covered his entire face in shadow. Once he reached the edge of the cliff, the survivor turned his gaze to the dark sky above. High above the earth and sea, beyond the clouds, explosions of both light and dark energy erupted several times, each one powerful enough to shake the entire Earth. It had finally come down to this, the leaders of both factions were now the last survivors and were duking it out to see which side would finally claim victory. However, there would be no victory for anyone. Everything and everyone was now gone. So what was the point anymore?

“ ** _RYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOO!!!_** ” cried a male voice full of anger and suffering. No doubt one of the two final combatants in the sky.

“ _STOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!!!_ ” the mysterious survivor pleaded to the heavens in a voice full of sadness and desperation. However, no one would hear him or even know he was there. Their broken hearts were too set on destroying one another.

Unable to stop the senseless conflict, the disheartened survivor turned and walked away leaving the two tragic warriors to finish their meaningless battle.

The mysterious survivor walked for hours and hours until he came to a massive graveyard filled with unmarked wooden crosses expanding as far as the eye could see. The earth had stopped shaking, which meant the battle had finally ended. But it didn’t matter who had won, so much had been lost with nothing left to gain. The survivor came across a small shrine of flowers. In the middle of the shrine, was the lifeless head of a beautiful young woman with a peaceful sleep-like expression on her face. This sight caused the survivor to drop to his knees and hang his head. Tears began to fall from the inside of his hood.

“Why?!?” the survivor wept in a weak voice full of despair. “Why must it _always_ end like **_this_**?!? What is the point?!”

As he mourned, a mysterious, formless and colorless energy began to encircle him like a serpent as he grieved. Then the energy began to enter into the opening of his hood. A moment later, the energy had completely entered his hood. Once that happened, the survivor silenced his weeping and turned his gaze toward the heavens. Three bright beams of light shot out from within his hood, presumably from his eyes and mouth, toward the sky. Soon, the beams of light died down and vanished. The survivor grasped his head to ease the throbbing while gently gasping for air. The gasping eventually turned into giggles, which eventually turned into excitement-filled laughter.

“ ** _AKIRA!!!_** ” a cry of sorrow and anguish was heard way off in the distance. Most likely from the ‘ _victor_ ’ of the last battle finally realizing that he had just lost everything. Hearing this caused the survivor to cease his laughter.

Following that, a large luminescent orb descended from the dark sky toward the hooded survivor.

“ **Gabriel** ,” the orb addressed the survivor. “ **The Host is here. It is time to leave this ruined world.** ”

“No,” the hooded survivor, now called Gabriel, quietly refused.

“ **I know you were quite fond of these humans** ,” the orb said in a comforting tone. “ **But there was nothing that could have been done for them. They were beyond salvation. Let us leave. The Host will destroy the rest of this world so we can start the next cycle.** ”

“I can’t go through this anymore,” Gabriel said sadly.

“ **Gabriel, the humans are all gone. Destroyed because of _him_. That is something that can’t be changed.**”

Gabriel took a moment to look down at the head of the young woman lying on the ground before him. “But what if I can?”

“ **What are you thinking?** ” the orb asked suspiciously.

“Michael, my brother,” Gabriel stood up and addressed the orb. “I have lived amongst humanity for countless cycles and have watched their extinction happen more times than I can bear to remember. Many of them were truly good people who did not deserve their fates. Recently, I’ve gained some new knowledge and have decided that I shall no longer simply watch.”

“ **Gabriel, you know the laws** ,” the orb, now called Michael, said in a stern tone. “ **We are forbidden to interfere with the course of human development. Surely you haven’t forgotten the Watchers. Besides, even if you wanted to, there is nothing you can do _now_. The humans will be reborn in the next cycle.**”

“I’m afraid I can’t wait that long,” Gabriel responded. “True, their time in _this_ cycle is up. Therefore, I must now **_turn back the clock._** ”

“ **Gabriel, NO!** ” Michael protested. “ **Think about what you’re doing! We are forbidden to use that kind of power.** ”

Gabriel clapped his hands together. “Forgive me Father and brothers in Heaven,” he prayed. “For I am about to commit acts that are forbidden by our laws. I do not ask for your forgiveness, but I hope that all of you can understand why I chose to do this. I do what I do only because I believe it is the right thing to do. I do it for the well-being of _all_ of our Lord’s children.”

“ **Gabriel, don’t!** ”

“ **Amen!** ” Then Gabriel separated his hands and in-between them was a small white light. He then began to chat some sort of incantation in a different language. As he chanted the incantation, the light grew a little in size.

“ **You are going against _His_ will, Gabriel!**” Michael warned him, but he kept chanting the incantation. “ **He will cast you out for this, just like he did our brother. You will _Fall!_** ” Gabriel still continued to chant. “ **Tampering with the flow of time will _always_ have consequences.**” As Michael’s warnings and pleas fell on deaf ears, Gabriel’s entire cloaked body started emitting a strange aura of light. “ **Don’t do this, my dear sibling!** ”

“ ** _He Must Take the Baton!_** ” Gabriel finished his chant. Suddenly, his eyes started glowing within his hood. Then his entire body was engulfed in light which shot up into the sky splitting the clouds.

The beam of light was so intense it became visible from space. Just as it died down, multiple balls of light began descending upon the lifeless planet creating massive blinding explosions of light.


	2. He is the One Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story starts off like it did before. However, there is someone new, someone who wasn't there before. What impact will this new person have on the course of events?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Devilman Fans,  
> A couple things to remember about Gabriel's character in this story: they have the power to change genders and have a peculiar personality but can get serious when needed.  
> Hope this new chapter gets more of you intrigued.

“On your mark!” an instructor yelled.

Multiple people in their mid-teens were all lined up on a running track.

“Get set!”

The runners got into their ready stances.

_BANG!_

The instructor fired the starting pistol and all the runners took off running down the track. All these people were student athletes from Kamigaku High School practicing for the upcoming national track and field event.

“Miko’s boobs are bouncing like crazy,” said one of the male spectators from the shaded bleachers.

“You’re a real pervert, dude,” the spectator to the left of him remarked.

As they watched, a young brown-haired girl with green eyes took the lead. The girl’s name was Miki Makimura who was known by many of her peers for her great athletics, good looks, and friendly personality.

“Oh wow, she’s so fast!” the spectator to the right took notice.

“She’s Kamigaku’s Witch of Track and Field,” his friend to the left informed him.

“I wonder if she’s juicing.”

Then they noticed one of the runners, a weak-looking boy, was running a significant distance behind the others. He had dark hair and a slender build similar to Miki but was slightly taller than her by a couple inches.

“I wouldn’t want to run with the girls from our school,” the right spectator remarked.

“Yeah, look at him,” his friend said in agreement. “Why does he even bother?”

“He’s staying at Miki’s place. Maybe he just wants to go home with her.”

“Hey, hide your phone, dude,” his friend told him noticing his phone was making a loud beeping noise.

“It’s fine,” he assured him. “Our club advisor’s in his own world.” Sure enough, the wheelchair-bound team manager was paying more attention to a fly than anything else. “Forget about my phone, check out the super high schooler.”

After reaching the end of the track, the runners slowed down to catch their breaths. Miki had come in first place registering at a little over eleven seconds followed by Miko Kuroda, a girl with long auburn hair held back by a ponytail, in second. Miko was the second fastest runner on the track team and Miki's best friend.

“Miki, you’re amazing,” Miko congratulated her friend. “You’re so fast.”

“You were fast too, Miko,” Miki politely replied.

“It was a bizarre murder, it’s been all over the news since this morning,” the right spectator told his friend while showing him a news clip from his phone.

The clip showed reporters trying to interview a talented high school track athlete named Moyuru Koda from Kawa High about the mysterious death of one of his teammates.

“ _Mr. Koda…_ ”

“ _A person has died. You really don’t know anything about it?_ ”

“ _You were teammates since junior high, right?_ ”

“ _There’s a rumor that you guys went to a controversial party._ ”

“Like a drug party?” the left spectator asked hearing a reporter mention a controversial party.

“Apparently they were going to a party called _Sabbath_ that has something to do with _Satanism_.”

“If it let me run faster, I would sign a deal with the devil too. Wasn’t the guy who died fast too?”

“I wouldn’t be too quick to make deals with devils if I were you,” a voice interrupted their conversation. They turned to see a pretty-looking girl with long golden brown hair sitting one step behind them. She looked to be a couple years older than them. “I hear demons are known to make bad deals.”

“Who are you?” the spectator on the left asked.

“Didn’t you hear? She’s the new transfer student,” the spectator on the right informed. “She transferred a week ago.”

“Name’s Gabriela, but you can call me Gabe,” the transfer student happily introduced herself with a big smile. “Nice to meet you.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Gabe,” the left spectator politely welcomed her while blushing. Then he turned to whisper to his friend. “For a new transfer student, she’s looks pretty hot, doesn’t she?”

“Be careful, there’s already a rumor going around that she’s a bit of an oddball,” the right spectator warned.

“Did you say something?” Gabe asked.

“NO! No. Nothing at all,” the right spectator nervously denied.

“Okay,” Gabe accepted continuing to smile warmly. “I hope to make a lot of new friends here at this school. I already have some ideas of who I want to start with.”

However, their conversation was interrupted when they noticed that the weak-looking last place runner had walked over to them and was staring at the spectator’s phone with tears running down his cheeks. The boy’s name was Akira Fudo, he was the slowest runner on the track team but was good friends with Miki and Miko. He also had a reputation for being a bit of a crybaby at times.

“Uh… what’s with him?” the left spectator asked confused.

“Why is he crying?” the right one asked equally confused.

“That guy’s crying,” Akira said staring at the image of the super high schooler on the phone.

“Why do you say that?” Gabe asked confused.

“Akira’s crying again,” Miki took notice. “Was there another person who was sad?” The tearful Akira pointed to the spectator’s phone while wiping away his tears. “Oh, the super high schooler huh? Well, I would cry too if my friend died.”

The left spectator’s face turned red upon seeing Miki in her revealing track and field outfit up close.

“But why is _this_ guy crying?” the right spectator asked.

“Yeah. No one else is crying, so what’s the deal?” his friend added.

“If I had to guess,” Gabe theorized. “I’d say this guy was some kind of _empath_.”

“A what?”

“A person with a keen ability to sense what other people are thinking and feeling.”

“Really?” the right spectator said in disbelief.

“That’s impressive,” Miki complimented. “Hey, you’re that new student who transferred a week ago. I’m Miki Makimura, nice to meet you.”

“Name’s Gabriela, but just call me Gabe,” Gabe introduced herself with a big smile. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Miki Makimura, and I’m looking forward to getting more acquainted. And this is…”

“Akira… Akira Fudo,” Akira introduced himself having finished wiping away his tears.

“You seem like a sensitive guy. I like sensitive people.”

“Uh… thanks,” Akira took the compliment.

“You know, you look like someone who would be really great on our team,” Miki suggested to Gabe.

“Well, I guess I could do that. It would be a great opportunity for me to get to know more people and make some new friends,” the transfer student contemplated the idea. “I don’t know if I’ll be as good as you, but I can still run a little fast myself.”

“I know, let’s all do a relay together,” Miki suggested. “4-by-100. There’s a meet coming up, right?”

“Seriously?” the left spectator said surprised.

“Isn’t it a memorial service related event?” the right spectator added. “I wonder if this new case will cancel it.”

“I guess we’d have to wait and see,” Miki said optimistically. “But you’d still want to do the relay, right?”

Just then, the ringtone of someone’s cellphone caught everyone’s attention.

“It’s Mr. Nagasaki,” Miko informed Miki.

“Sorry, gotta go,” Miki apologized and left the group to take the call.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the team manager who had been watching a fly the whole time suddenly caught and ate the insect with what appeared to be a frog-like tongue hidden within his mouth.

While Miki was having a conversation with Koji Nagasaki, her manager and photographer, Miko came over to explain to the others what was going on. The right spectator was looking through his cellphone at advertisements staring Miki. Aside from being a great track runner, she was also working as a model.

“The guy who’s been taking photos of Miki?” the left spectator asked.

“Probably her boyfriend,” the auburn-haired girl said.

This made the two boys very unhappy and disappointed. One of the cutest girls at their school was probably already called for.

“Fans everywhere are bummed!” the right spectator exclaimed miserably.

“You do realize she’s out of your league?” Miko teasingly asked. “Miki is a star after all.”

Gabe chuckled a bit at the boys’ reactions, but then noticed that Akira was watching Miki who was at the other end of the bleachers talking on the phone with Nagasaki

* * *

Later that day, Akira stood outside the school waiting for Miki and Miko to meet him.

“Oh, there you are,” Miki said spotting him. She was with Miko, who no longer had the ponytail in her hair, and Gabe, the new transfer student.

Akira was a little surprised to see that Gabe was with them as well. She looked to be a few inches taller than him.

“Gabe wanted to walk with us,” Miki explained.

“Hope that’s okay,” Gabe asked seeking approval. “I’d like to take every opportunity to get to know people.”

“Absolutely,” Akira replied with a welcoming smile. “We’re always glad to expand our circle of friends.”

“Thank you!” Gabe excitedly expressed her gratitude by pulling the skinny boy into an unexpected hug. “You won’t regret this, I promise!”

The four high schoolers chatted together as they made their way to the end of the campus.

“My parents would buy you a cellphone you know,” Miki told Akira. “Don’t always be so nervous around them.”

“I won’t use it much anyways,” he politely declined.

“You could join the group chat for our class in the track club. Oh, and clear the history when you watch porn on my dad’s computer.”

“What?! You’re watching stuff like that in the living room?!” Miko asked surprised much to Akira’s embarrassment.

“Well, someone’s a little sinner,” Gabe playfully teased. “So he lives with you and your family, Miki?”

Miki nodded her head in confirmation. “Akira’s parents work a lot overseas. Our moms are good friends so they can leave him in the care of my family. So basically, our household consists of my parents, me, Akira, my brother Taro, and our cat Tako.”

“I have brothers where I come from,” Gabe said. “Three of them. Well, four actually, but we don’t like to talk about _that_ one.”

“Kind of the black sheep of the family?”

“You have no idea.” Then Gabe decided to change the subject. “By the way, you were really fast out there today, Miki. I’m impressed.”

“Thanks,” Miki showed her gratitude for the compliment.

“And you too, Miko. You were almost as fast as Miki.”

“Thanks for noticing,” Miko accepted the compliment. Although, one might’ve been able to detect a very faint hint of bitterness in her tone.

“And you were pretty good too, Fudo.”

“You don’t need to sugarcoat it, I wasn’t that great,” Akira modestly disagreed. “I’m not one of the most athletic people on the team.”

“Oh, don’t be so hard on yourself, kid,” Gabe said pulling him into another unexpected hug. “You already have a sweet personality so you’re halfway there to greatness.”

“You really think so?” Akira asked. Aside from Miki, he wasn’t used to other people having a high opinion of him.

“Absolutely!” Gabe confidently replied. “In fact, I think you may become even faster than Miki someday.”

“Faster than Miki?! Well… I don’t… uh…” Akira was at a loss for words. His face turned red from the flattery.

Miki and Miko couldn’t help but chuckle a little at how adorably the two were getting along. While it was true Gabe had a bit of an odd personality, she also seemed very sweet. For Miki, it was nice to see someone showering Akira with confidence for a change. Then she decided to separate from the group.

“I gotta go do something,” Miki informed everyone. “I’m gonna go through the backroad.”

“I know you’ll probably go by car, but it’s dangerous downtown so be careful,” Miko warned her friend.

“I won’t be home late. See ya,” Miki waved farewell to the rest of her friends before leaving on her own.

“Okay bye,” Miko bid her farewell. “Hey Fudo, Gabe, we should try and…” But Akira and Gabe were already gone. Akira had taken another route to follow Miki as she made her way downtown.

Gabe was happily skipping down the sidewalk in the direction Miki and Akira went. As she hummed to herself, she passed by an alleyway. The tall schoolgirl stopped in her tracks when she sensed someone emerging from the alley behind her. She turned around to see a boy with grayish hair and wearing a dark gray suit. He looked to be a couple years younger than the new friends she had recently made.

“Hello Gabriel,” the young man greeted her in a serious tone.

“Nice to see you again, Uriel. It’s been too long,” Gabe politely responded. “So what brings you here?”

“I was about to ask _you_ the same thing.”

“Well, as much as I like chatting with my favorite younger sibling, I got some very important errands to run,” Gabe said in the same polite and friendly tone. “I’ll see you around. We should have lunch together some time. I know a few good restaurants around here.”

“Gabriel, Michael knows what you’re up to,” Uriel informed his sibling. “He sent me to tell you to stop whatever it is you’re planning.”

“You know I can’t do that,” Gabe replied in a much more serious tone.

“It is against our laws to interfere in the course of human development.”

“If by ‘development’, you mean _destruction!_ ” Gabe argued. “All the more reason _to_ interfere.”

“You know they will be reborn in the next cycle,” Uriel reminded her.

“And then they will get destroyed. Over, and over, and over again!” Gabe said in a sarcastically mournful tone. “It’s like reusing the same miserable formula of the first story for the many sequels that come after it. It’s getting old.”

“How you feel about it isn’t a factor!” Uriel told her.

“I _still_ don’t like it!”

Uriel sighed in pity and disappointment. “You’ve always been so fascinated with these creatures, but you’ve spent too much time living amongst them. Their emotions are starting to rub off on you. We are the Archangels, instruments of God, carrying out His divine will, keepers of peace, justice, and order. The emotions of lesser beings only serve as a weakness.”

“I’m afraid I must humbly disagree with you on that,” Gabe calmly replied. “Because I have allowed myself to experience their emotions, I have gained a better understanding of them. Some of them are capable of committing the most atrocious of sins you rarely find in the depths of Hell, but a few are also capable of the most wondrous things one could never thought possible.”

“Please don’t do this, my sibling,” Uriel pleaded. “The future of this cycle is already decided. Nothing can change that. If you try to interfere with fate, you will only bring suffering to yourself and everyone close to you.”

There was a moment of silence between the two siblings. Suddenly, Gabe’s entire appearance instantly went through some sort of metamorphosis. In the blink of an eye, the tall schoolgirl had transformed into a tall young man with long golden brown hair held back by a ponytail and wearing sunglasses, a gold tuxedo with a blue shirt underneath, and carrying a golden cane.

“Well, at least I can try to make sure _they_ don’t this time,” Gabriel said in an optimistic and more masculine voice. “Wish me luck.” Then he resumed walking down the sidewalk leaving his brother with a sad and concerned look on his face.

“May our Lord and Father be more forgiving of you than our fallen brother,” Uriel silently prayed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miki had made her way to a dock by the river and was lying at the edge of the boardwalk by herself staring up at the sky. She had just recently texted Nagasaki telling him that she was busy and couldn’t meet with him today. The girl was in deep thought about what she was doing with herself.

“What am I doing here?” she asked herself. Her train of thought was interrupted by an unexpected sound.

She looked up and saw a gang of three delinquents walking down the steps toward her. The leader’s name was Wamu, he was tall and lean with a tattoo on the right side of his neck, and he wore a white T-shirt, shorts, a backwards baseball cap, and a gold chain with a dollar sign. Another gang member was named Hie, who was short and had pinkish skin and a tattoo of a star on his collarbone, dreadlocks that covered his eyes, and wore overalls and a green hoodie. The third member was Kukun, he had a lean figure, light brown hair with the upper half worn in dreadlocks. He wore yellow sunglasses, a pink short-sleeved jacket over a yellow shirt, and jeans covering his knees. As the gang got closer, Wamu was rapping in Japanese while Hie was beatboxing.

“ _This is the riverside_

_Where lowlifes gather_

_The ones stuck here_

_All have foul mouths_

_Success is hidden behind the clouds here_

_Our future and the sky are both gray_

_The air’s dirty_

_The water’s just as bad_

_My asthma’s worse_

_‘m feeling weak_

_A place even God wants to leave_ ”

Miki got up and tried to leave but the three young men blocked her path.

“ _An experience I can see_

_Only with my eyes_

_Can’t live luxuriously_

_It’s choking me_

_But it’s my home_ ”

“Please let me through,” Miki politely asked but the gang continued to block her path while rapping.

“ _I won’t give up, but I’ll shout my name_

 _I made up my mind_ ”

“Yo, what’d ya think about my rhymes?” Wamu asked the girl once he was done with his rap.

“Oh, I’ve seen you before!” Kukun said recognizing Miki. “You do bikini modeling don’t you? She’s famous. This girl is the Witch of High School Track and Field.”

“Oh, so you can run fast?” Wamu asked even more interested than before.

“Excuse me?” a meek voice said. Everyone turned to see Akira standing in a small boat sitting near the dock. “Um, can you guys stop that?”

“Akira?!” Miki was surprised.

“I was just… passing by and…”

“Did you follow me?!” Miki did not sound too happy.

“So what? Did you just pop out of the sea or something, Mr. Mermaid?” Wamu asked mockingly.

“I’m a mermaid who just got delivered from the far away sea,” Akira jokingly replied giving a salute. However, the three delinquents did not appreciate his humor.

“Shut up!” Kukun retorted.

“And go back where you came from, bitch!” Wamu said as he and his friends dumped a bunch of wooden planks on Akira.

“Akira!” Miki cried in concern.

But before anything else could happen, a white flashy sports car unexpectedly arrived on the scene. Out of the car came a young man with light blonde hair wearing a white coat.

“Akira!” he called and reached a hand toward him.

“Who the hell is that?” Wamu asked confused. “Guy in an all-white coat, don’t he know it’s summer?”

“Ryo?” Akira said surprised. This caught Miki’s attention. Apparently Akira knew this stranger.

“Akira, come on. Let’s go!” the guy named Ryo insisted.

“What?”

“Hey fool! We’re in the middle of something here!” Wamu informed the stranger.

Suddenly, Ryo pulled a machine gun from his coat and aimed it at the three delinquents.

“I suggest you stay quiet,” he said threateningly.

“What’d you just say?!”

“Akira!” Ryo exclaimed as the high schooler came running up to him.

“Ryo!” Akira exclaimed back as the two shared a momentary embrace.

“You think you scare us?!” Wamu said as he and his friends began advancing on the two boys. But they didn’t get far as Ryo blocked their path with a barrage of bullets causing them to back off. “Chill Out!”

“Akira, we have to go now,” Ryo said.

“Who is that guy anyway?” Miki asked.

“Ryo Asuka,” Akira happily explained. “He’s the same age as me, but he’s a professor at a college in the States.”

“Let’s go!” Ryo led Akira away.

“No! Don’t go, Akira!” Miki cried after him. She dropped her bag and ran up to stop them. “Don’t go off with a guy like that!” But she was too late, they had already gotten into the car and drove off. “Great, they’re gone! Now look what you guys have done!” she angrily chided the gang before taking off leaving them wondering how this was _their_ fault.

“She’s fast!” Kukun said impressed as they watched her run after them.

Gabriel, in his new disguise, stood on the bridge overlooking the river. He had witnessed the entire scene and looked very pleased with what had just transpired.

“And now the _interesting_ part of the story begins,” he said to himself. “I’d better get going now. Don’t wanna be late for the _party_ tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has a plan, but what are its details?  
> Expect the next half of this chapter pretty soon.


	3. He is the One Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's childhood friend, Ryo, returns and needs him for something very important. Little do the two boys know is that they are being followed and watched by a mysterious being with mysterious intentions.

Later that night, Ryo was driving along the road with Akira as his passenger. There were so many questions the skinny high schooler wanted to ask his old friend.

“Ryo, that gun,” Akira spoke with concern and curiosity.

“It’s a machine gun,” Ryo confirmed.

“Yeah, I know. But…”

“You can’t survive these days if you always obey the law. You’re not even supposed to drive in Japan with an American driver’s license.”

“You don’t have a license?!”

“Get a cellphone,” Ryo instructed. “I had to follow that girl’s GPS because I couldn’t find yours.”

“You mean Miki? How did you find Miki’s…”

“Why do you run?” Ryo suddenly asked.

“Actually, I get that question a lot,” Akira admitted.

“Even the strongest or fastest humans are no match for the vast majority of the animal kingdom. Weapons and vehicles are what bring out the best in human beings.”

“Yeah,” Akira solemnly agreed.

There was a moment of silence before Ryo spoke again.

“Fikira was a Russian scholar,” he explained. “He died last month. I went to the heart of the Amazon jungle. He was researching the natives of the ancient tribe there and asked me to interpret their language. So I made the trip.”

**Flashback:**

Ryo remembered his trip with Fikira. They explored the misty green jungles of the Amazon searching for something that had caught the attention of the elder Russian professor. However, one night Ryo noticed the professor acting very _very_ strange. It was that night he would find out the existence of the horrific nightmare that had been hiding from the world.

“Professor Fikira?” Ryo called knocking on his partner’s door. There was no answer which prompted Ryo to enter the room anyway. “Professor Fikira?” Inside the dimly lit room, he found his partner who appeared to be smashing or chopping something on a table. “Professor Fik…” Then he saw that it was a **bird** that the older scientist was dismembering on the table as it was covered in feathers and blood.

“The chirping birds were getting on my nerves,” Fikira said in a strange and disturbing tone. “But they’re quiet now finally. They’re quiet now.”

Later that night, Fikira went off on his own into the middle of the jungle. Ryo drove out in an off-road vehicle to look for him. After some time, Ryo found himself waiting by the vehicle for his partner to return.

“What’s going on?” the young man asked concerned. His partner had been acting very strangely these last couple days and it was starting to worry him. Then he head a rustling from a nearby bush.

Suddenly, Fikira came out of the bushes naked and wielding a pickaxe which he swung at Ryo a couple times. Ryo pulled out a pistol and shot his attacker in the arm.

“This is…” Fikira said before his face suddenly morphed into something that didn’t look human.

Using the pickaxe he had, the professor punctured a gasoline container and started pouring it all over himself.

“Hey, what are you doing?!” Ryo said.

“I cannot keep it down,” Fikira said to his young partner. “I must die while I’m still human!”

Ryo watched in shock as Fikira punctured the vehicle’s gas tank allowing the gasoline to soak his legs.

“Damn it!” Fikira said in Russian.

“No! You’ll explode!”

“A shame, since I came to know more about you,” the professor said in Russian before flipping on a lighter and igniting his entire body in flames. As he burned, his body suddenly began to change in horrific ways. His chest opened up and became a huge mouth, multiple eyes appeared all over his head which then split in half, his arms and legs split to form multiple limbs. “You Devil! Damn It!” he yelled in Russian again while Ryo watched in horror as his partner transformed into something that was no longer human. Snapping out of his shock, Ryo made a run for it before the vehicle exploded taking the monstrous creature with it.

**End of Flashback.**

“As Fikira burned, his body became twice the size it was when he was alive,” Ryo explained. “It’s as if there was something inside of his body. Something desperately trying to get out.”

“Something like what?” Akira asked.

“It was a devil!”

“A devil?!” Akira couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“I soon discovered the natives he was down there researching were actually devils,” Ryo explained some more. “Devils have existed on Earth since long before humans. They are ferocious, extremely savage, and have no emotions. But they are creatures skilled at fighting and surviving. No one has ever seen a devil on their own, they possess no form. They cannot exist unless they merge with something living. Each time they join with better creatures in order to survive and absorb their abilities and evolve.”

“You mean the extra weight was because of a devil?”

“And now there are devils who carefully gain the ability to live while still keeping a human body. On the other hand, if that person doesn’t lose to the devil’s will, it’s possible to gain the power of the devil while still being a human. Fikira probably tried to achieve that with his own body, but unfortunately failed. There’s been a rash of bizarre inexplicable events occurring around the world recently such as mysterious mass disappearances, reports of people becoming brutally violent overnight, athletes who suddenly show astounding physical abilities, and other similar events. All of those phenomena now have a perfectly rational explanation: the devil is rapidly spreading! The highest levels of the police department, governments around the world must already know this.”

“Why haven’t they made it public?” Akira asked.

“They’re afraid of causing a panic,” Ryo answered. “But if it’s the truth, everyone should know it. It’ll become a huge problem if people don’t take precautionary measures of their own. If Fikira’s hypothesis is true, we’re going to find evidence and reach out to the world.” He then pulled a small handheld camera out of his coat. “I’ll make it my mission.”

They eventually arrived at a dilapidated old church.

“Is this it?” Akira asked.

The two boys got out of the car and started following a series of brightly painted arrows. Little did they know was that Gabriel had followed them all the way to that location and was watching as they followed the brightly lit path. He started following the arrows as well keeping a safe distance from the two boys to make sure they didn’t notice him. 

Ryo and Akira followed the arrows until they came to a pair of bright red painted doors.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this,” Ryo apologized to his friend. “The thing is that, I wanted you and I to find out the truth together. It’s just there’s a big risk that comes along with it. There’s a chance you’ll get devoured by one of those devils or end up pouring gasoline over your head just like Fikira.”

“Yeah, but Ryo why ask me?” a curious Akira asked.

“Because I’m scared,” Ryo shamefully admitted. “To be honest, I’m terrified. It’s not like I have a choice. Fikira has left this discovery of his to me. I have to get to the bottom of this and I felt I had to tell you about this first as soon as possible before I said anything to anyone else.” Then he grabbed his friend’s shoulders. “Don’t you see? _You’re_ the only one I can trust! I need your help. We’ve gotta tell everyone the truth. When we make it through this, everyone will eventually thank us. You’ll see.”

For a moment, Akira stared at him with a reluctant expression on his face. But then it changed to a supportive and trusting smile. “Alright then. Thanks a lot, Ryo. If you say so, then I trust you.”

“Thank you, Akira,” Ryo expressed his gratitude by pulling him into friendly hug. “Let’s go. There’s no going back. We’re going to find evidence of the devil!”

Ryo flashed his phone to the doors and then they opened allowing the two boys access. Inside there was some kind of rave party going on. There was colorful flashing lights, beat music, and many party goers indulging in a variety of debaucheries like orgies, alcohol, and drugs. Almost naked women were swinging from the ceiling on trapeze ropes. A statue made out of neon lights in the shape of a devil hung in the middle of the room high above the dance floor. Gabriel soon followed the boys into the room. A couple looks of discomfort flashed across his face as he walked past a few party goers indulging themselves.

“Here you go,” a young hostess wearing _only_ red panties and a blue bow on her head offered the two boys some pills. “Would you prefer Devidevi instead?”

Akira didn’t answer due to being distracted by the hostess’s lack of clothing. Then without warning, she put one of the pills into her mouth and French kissed it into Akira’s mouth causing him to swallow it. She giggled at the young man’s freak out as he clawed at his mouth, throat, and then shirt.

“Is he a first timer?” she asked his friend.

“Yeah, he just got dumped by his girlfriend,” Ryo lied.

“He’s cute. Hope to bump into you later,” the hostess said giving Akira a flirty pat on the backside.

As Ryo led Akira away from the hostess, they didn’t notice that Gabriel was watching them from a nearby table.

“The _eggs_ have finally arrived at the _nest_ ,” he said to himself. “Now to get ready for the _real_ fun.” He pressed a small button on a pen, which contained a hidden camera, he had clipped to his coat pocket.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” a scantily dressed waitress asked.

“Yes, do you have a rum punch?”

While Gabriel was trying to see if they served any nonalcoholic beverages, Ryo and Akira were sitting at a bench watching strippers and party goers enjoying themselves. Ryo had a champagne bottle with him.

“It’s the latest trend in partying,” Ryo told him. “It’s called _Sabbath_.”

“What?! I thought we were summoning the devil,” Akira said confused.

“I know that Sabbath parties are a place where some people get possessed by devils,” Ryo explained. “But _this_ is way too tame for devils to show up.”

Ryo finished the champagne bottle and then without warning cracked it turning it into sharp weapon much to Akira’s discomfort.

“Ryo?” Akira said nervously as his friend got up and started walking ominously away wielding the broken bottle. He looked around at all the pleasures party goers where indulging in. While he did have a habit of looking up porn on the Makimuras' family computer, this was becoming too much even for him to stomach. His vision started to become blurry. Most likely the effects of the drug that hostess force-fed him earlier kicking in. Suddenly he heard a woman scream. When he looked up, he saw that his friend had just slashed a woman across the chest with the broken bottle.

“Demons love the smell of blood,” Ryo said.

“Ryo!” Akira exclaimed in horror as he watched his friend start slashing and stabbing people randomly without provocation. “Ryo!” Akira called for him to stop but his pleas were unheard.

“Both the Black Mass and the Sabbath come with blood!” Ryo said as he continued slashing and stabbing people while yelling the word “Blood!”

Gabriel watched the whole spectacle unfold from his table while sipping his drink through a straw.

“Talk about a party pooper,” he remarked disapprovingly. Even for a sinful place like this, that kind of behavior was downright uncouth.

Akira ran up and grabbed him in an attempt to stop him. “Stop it, Ryo! Don’t do this, you can’t!”

“They’re all scum anyway! There’s no need to be sad,” Ryo tried to assure him.

“You’re the one who’s scum!” an angry party goer bashed Ryo in the head with a club.

Suddenly, some of the party goers turned violent and started attacking the two boys in retaliation. All the while, Gabriel sat at his table watching the brawl and recording what he was seeing.

“Oh, that’s gonna leave a mark!” he said cringing.

Back on the dance floor, a party goer kicked Akira sending the skinny boy flying face first into the breasts of the hostess he met earlier.

“Oh! Did you wanna touch my boobs?” she asked excitedly. Sure enough, he put his hands on her breasts in an attempt to get himself back on his feet. “Look behind you.”

A violent party goer suddenly struck Akira across the face with a club causing the ditzy hostess to burst into laughter. However, that laughter suddenly stopped as liquids started spewing from every hole in her body. She grunted and groaned as her body started to undergo a horrific and painful transformation. Her eyes and tongue turned into tentacles, her arms split apart to form multiple limbs, and her breasts turned into two heads with sharp teeth. The two heads suddenly bit the heads off of two party goers. This horrific and unexpected turn of events caused some of the party goers to start freaking out.

“It’s started!” a beaten and bloody Ryo looked up with excitement in his eyes.

Akira looked to see multiple party goers transform into horrific monsters and start brutally slaughtering other party goers. Soon the entire party erupted into a scene of panic and blood. People started desperately fleeing for their lives toward the exits.

Ryo stood backed against a wall with a look of delight and pulled out his camera. “Amon! It’s your chance! You must possess Akira, Amon!”

The table Gabriel was sitting at was now turned on its side with him using it as cover.

Akira stood wipe eyed with terror at the carnage that was going on around him. People were turning into demons and killing each other right before his eyes. He had never seen anything so horrific in his entire life. Then Ryo’s camera went sliding into the middle of the bloody dance floor as demons started closing in on him. The young professor pulled out his machine gun and start firing at all the demons around him. He shot down a giant bird demon that was coming at him, but its body managed to pin him to the ground. He struggled to get free as a giant caterpillar demon started making its way toward him.

“Ryo!” Akira cried and started running to his best friend’s aid. As he ran, a giant demon with sharp teeth started chasing after him.

“ _Why do you run?_ ” Ryo’s words echoed in his mind. “ _You’re no match for the vast majority of the animal kingdom. You would get devoured by a devil. Devoured. Devoured. Devoured. Devoured. Devoured._ ”

Tears ran down Akira’s face as he tried desperately to run from the demon that was catching up. But being the slowest member of the track team guaranteed no survival. If only he had a body that was faster, stronger, and better than the one he had. He would be able to survive and protect everyone he cared about. In just a few seconds, his life would be over. He had failed to help Ryo. He would never see his parents, his friends, the Makimuras, or Miki ever again. Guess Gabe was wrong about him one day achieving greatness and becoming faster than Miki. The poor girl had just transferred to his school eager to make friends, and now she was about to lose one of her first ones on the same day they first met. And Miki, what would happen to her? Who would be there for her if he was gone? Just as he felt the gaping jaws of the pursuing demon upon him, Akira felt his body start to change. Suddenly, a tall, muscular, dark-haired man with fearless demonic eyes appeared and was holding the caterpillar demon by its jaws preventing it from attacking Ryo. Akira, the meek and slender high school boy, had gone through a startling transformation. He tore the caterpillar demon in half lengthwise with ease. Yellowish blood spewed everywhere. Then he underwent another transformation. This time into a huge beast of a man with bluish-gray skin, fur covered legs, clawed hands and feet, small wings and antenna sprouting from his head, a monkey-like tail, and large black wings sprouting from his back. He let out a monstrous roar so powerful that it shook the whole room. Then he began attacking the demons, tearing them to pieces with ease. Demon limbs and blood were flying everywhere. One demon shot a bunch of sharp quills from its head toward their attacker but he dodged them all. An unfortunate human was pinned to the wall by the quills.

While this was all happening, Gabriel stood up from his hiding spot holding the pen in his coat.

“Just like what was expected!” he whispered to himself as he watched in awe.

As he stood watching, a demon began sneaking up on him preparing to attack. But then without breaking his gaze, Gabriel waved his hand at the demon and a small flash of light appeared for a split second. A moment later, the demon’s head fell from its body and to the floor at his feet.

“Please don’t interrupt,” he whispered to the severed head not taking his eyes off of Akira. “This is too important.” His eyes were filled with amazement as he witnessed the demonic hero butcher his nightmarish foes. “Yes, _he_ is the **_one!_** ”

Meanwhile, Ryo lay pinned down by the bird demon’s corpse watching in shock as his now demonic best friend slaughtered the rest of the demons.

“ _I’ve made Akira into a devil!_ ” Ryo thought as he watched in amazement as his transformed friend tear the demons apart. “ _And… I might have just created… the most powerful… ruthless… and brutal devil in this world!_ ”

The transformed Akira turned and sported a devilish smile of satisfaction as the remains of his enemies lay scattered and flames burned around him.

Gabriel took the opportunity to leave the building before he was spotted. Once he was outside, he let out a sigh of relief and looked very pleased with what had just transpired.

“One of the eggs has _hatched!_ ” he said to himself. “Phase One is complete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's plan has been set into motion. What events will they let play out? What events will they alter? And what obstacles will they face in their mission to change the future?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this got some of you intrigued. What will happen in the next chapters? Time will tell. 
> 
> BTW, this story can also be found on my fanfiction.net profile: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/9862270/Epic-Writer0-1


End file.
